The present invention relates generally to torque oscillation compensation for electric vehicle motors, and more particularly, to a torque oscillation compensation system and circuit that uses torque transducer feedback derived from an electric vehicle motor.
Electric drive train systems can exhibit torque pulsations. These torque pulsations can cause motor bearing and tire wear. The torque pulsations can also cause undesirable drive train/vehicle vibration. Prior an devices for use in stabilizing electric vehicles have attempted to implement vehicle stabilization using gyroscopic compensation. However, gyroscopic techniques have not yet proved to be feasible for use on electric vehicles.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a torque oscillation compensation circuit that uses torque transducer feedback derived from an electric vehicle motor.